


Why Are You Always So Nice to Me?

by almightyKJD



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, and sleeping, junmyeon uses cute emojis, sehun is stressed, sehun should study but he's sulking, soft, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almightyKJD/pseuds/almightyKJD
Summary: Sehun relies on his IQ too much and then fails to pass exams.Junmyeon is there to help.





	Why Are You Always So Nice to Me?

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/almightyKJD), you can request and all ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ  
> 

_Failed_. That's all they gave him, no explanation, no feelings, just a nasty _failed_ that's staring at him from his computer screen. Sure, there are two more dates on which he can take the exam again, but Sehun is already discouraged. This was the first final exam he had in this semester and he didn't pass, he _failed_. He wanted to be positive, wanted to just laugh it off and focus on his other subjects instead, but it wasn't that easy. At least for him it wasn't.

He was self-critical, overly so. Any tiny detail Sehun didn't do right always resulted in him hating himself for another week. He was working on it, he tried to stop being like that, and for a lot of things he's learned that there's no point of blaming himself. But this was his exam; something he was supposed to get ready for but he didn't, or at least not enough, and now he failed. What was he going to tell his family? They've been rooting for him, they're the ones paying for his dorms, giving him money so that he could buy food. And now he has to tell them he's failed. First exam and he didn't do it. It wasn't a big deal, there were still two dates for resits, but Sehun didn't see that.

And Junmyeon, what is he going to tell Junmyeon? The elder had been pushing him into studying, had been telling him that he can't leave it for the last minute, but Sehun didn't listen. And now he really wasn't in the mood for Junmyeon's _I told you so_ or _this is what you get for being lazy_. That's why he decided not to tell his friend and suffer through this alone.

Sehun hates being a disappointment, he really does. One would think that that would be enough to actually make him try harder to achieve better outcomes, but he hates studying just as much as he hates disappointing others. There's also the fact that he knows that his IQ is 133 which sometimes makes him feel like he doesn't have to try, and that is partly true. However, the important detail is that he doesn't have to try _that much_ , but his high IQ is not connected to having all the knowledge in this world, unfortunately for him. Put all that together and there is where Sehun lies; a stressed college student not wanting to admit he failed, but at the same time needing someone to assure him that he can do it because without the assurance, he is not able to get back to studying.

**junhyung:**  
how did the test go??? ʕ·ᴥ·　ʔ

Upon reading the text, Sehun groans in frustration. Of course Junmyeon still has to be all nice and use stupid emoticons because that's just how he is - so fucking nice - and it makes Sehun so mad because he knows that Junmyeon won't actually say _I told you so_ or _this is what you get for being lazy_. In reality, he'd be ridiculously nice about it, he'd tell Sehun that it was only the first date and he still has two more options to fix everything, but it would still be there. No matter how badly Junmyeon would try to hide it, he would still be disappointed that Sehun didn't listen to him from the beginning and didn't study (at least that's what Sehun believed). Thus Sehun, acting like a five year old he actually is inside, decided to ignore Junmyeon and dwell on his sadness by himself.

Fast forward few hours and you get Sehun looking at another email. It's his literature essay this time, and although he is very much aware of how bad it was (he wrote it during one hour at 7am after pulling an all-nighter), he's still mad when he sees that he got 70/100. Sure, it's not a complete failure but he's got above 90 from all his previous essays and looking at the result now was just sad. Sehun closed the tab and made the decision to forget about the essay altogether; he has more important things to take care of. But what to do first? There's the important test that he needs to pass, but there's also the pop-culture one, and Sehun is actually mad that he thought it's going to have questions like who sang the song 'Single Ladies'?, but apparently it's nothing like that - who would have thought?

College is fun, really. You don't have to do anything the whole semester and that is fun, and Sehun really likes that about college. But then you get to the end of the semester and the exam period is actual hell, but it's above the ground. Speaking of hell, he also has the exam from mediaeval wanderings to the other side or as Sehun's friend creatively named it the death experience class. One would think Sehun would be studying now, but whoever thought that is sadly wrong. What is Sehun actually doing is being in bed, scrolling through Twitter and whining about all the things he has to do to his internet friend(s).

**junhyung:**  
why are you ignoring me??? are you studying for your upcoming tests??? '･ᴗ･' 

When the text pops up, Sehun groans again. Junmyeon is making him feel worse without meaning or trying to. He so should be studying, but he's not, and here is Junmyeon, actually thinking that Sehun will do what he is supposed to do. He would cry, but he made a vow to himself - he won't cry because of school. It's been working so far and he actually hasn't cried yet, not even when his Buddhism teacher really fucked him over in the first semester, and didn't let him pass the class just because he didn't sign up for a different form of test in the first week. That really made him mad because he was already short of credits, yet he never cried about it (he was still salty one semester later, but he didn't cry).

He doesn't really want to cry because of school now either. What makes him want to cry is how much Junmyeon trusts him and how Sehun absolutely doesn't deserve any of that trust. It's almost like the elder is subconsciously guilt-tripping him into studying which could be taken as a good thing since it would get him to study, but when has guilt-tripping ever been a good thing? Sehun doesn't know the answer and that's why he ignores yet another text.

Let's fast forward once again and we get to 2AM, and Sehun is sitting at his desk now, but instead of studying he's watching Sims 4 videos because that's apparently what he does in his free time (read: time he was supposed to spend studying) now. Junmyeon hasn't texted him again, which really isn't all that surprising. The elder is an exemplary student and he goes to sleep at times that actually make sense and wakes up at the times Sehun sees only before he goes to sleep. It's actually surprising how well they get along even though they're polar opposites, but hey- it works.

**junhyung:**  
good morning sehun!! i hope you're making sure to get enough rest ٩(^ᴗ^)۶ 

Really, at this point Sehun might as well just cry. He's never met anyone as nice as his friend and more often than not, Sehun thinks he doesn't deserve someone as good. He hasn't studied at all in the past 48 hours yet Junmyeon is still out there, sending Sehun all those encouraging texts even though he's being ignored. As if school wasn't stressful enough, Sehun now had to spend hours doubting if he's good enough for Junmyeon, which shouldn't really be a problem at all because the elder wants him in his life, that much is obvious, but Sehun still feels like Junmyeon should go and get a new set of friends because quite frankly, Sehun sucks at everything he does.

Sooner or later Junmyeon will just come to the dorms because he'll have enough of Sehun ignoring him (more like he'll just want to make sure the younger student has enough to eat and drink) and then he will see that Sehun's books are all in his bag without any signs of being touched and Sehun is asleep at 2PM while the playlist of Sims 4 videos is still on. That will result in Sehun being mad at himself more than he already is because he disappointed his friend. It could be easily prevented if Sehun just studied, but he opted for going to sleep.

**junhyung:**  
sehun, i'm coming to your dorms to make sure you're eating enough!! wouldn't want you to study too hard, that's not healthy!! ㅇㅅㅇ

Too bad Sehun doesn't see the text before it's too late. If he hadn't been asleep when Junmyeon sent it, he could have taken his books out and at least pretend he's being productive. Another big issue is that the elder comes around so often that the receptionist knows him by now and has no problem with just giving him the spare key. That means that instead of ringing the bell or knocking, Junmyeon can just open the door and see what's really happening. Sehun is not studying, he's sleeping. Sehun is not sleeping because he had spent hours studying, he'd been watching Sims 4 videos.

Junmyeon sits at his desk and decides to invade his friend's privacy. It's not the most appropriate thing to do, but he wants to see if his hunch is correct. He opens a new tab and looks at Sehun's test scores and as expected, he was right. The younger was ignoring him solely because he didn't want to admit that he failed the test.

Now, Junmyeon is not disappointed that his friend failed. Things like that happen and it's alright not to pass everything first try. What makes him feel the tiny pinch of disappointment is the fact that Sehun didn't trust him enough to just say it. He chose to ignore him instead and make him believe that he's working his ass off to do well on his other tests. But it's Sehun we're talking about here so of course he'd be drowning is self hatred instead of actually doing something to fix the situation.

"Sehun," Junmyeon whispered when he sat down on the man's bed and tried to wake him up. He had no idea what time did Sehun go to bed and if he already got enough sleep, but there was only one way to find out. "Wake up, you big baby," he said a bit louder and he could see that Sehun is slowly waking up.

"Hm? Junmyeon?" Sehun mumbled when he opened his eyes slightly and saw the elder next to him. Then the realization that Junmyeon is actually there sank in and Sehun was truly awake. It would be funny and Junmyeon would laugh if the situation was a bit different.

"Why didn't you tell me, Sehun?" Junmyeon asked softly and Sehun quickly realized what he's talking about. He looked at his laptop for a second and saw that Junmyeon already checked the scores, and he wanted to cry again.

"I didn't want to disappoint you," there was no point in lying, not anymore, and so Sehun just let it out. "You believed in me and you were supporting me so much and I didn't want you to know that I let you down," Sehun explained without looking at his friend. If he looked up, he'd see with just how much adoration Junmyeon is looking at him and he wouldn't have to worry anymore because the look was a clear giveaway of the elder's feelings.

"Sehun, look at me," Junmyeon ordered and moved his hand to Sehun's cheek. The younger looked up and leaned into the touch slightly. It would have been too intimate if it was anyone else, but there was no such thing as _too intimate_ when it came to Junmyeon. "You didn't let me down and I'm not disappointed that you failed, not in the slightest," Sehun could see that the elder is being honest and it made him feel really stupid. He should have known that Junmyeon would be the last one to blame him or be mad at him for failing. If something, Junmyeon would always be the first one to tell him to just try again, and cheer on him ceaselessly when Sehun does.

"Why are you always so nice to me?" Sehun then asked without wanting an actual answer. Junmyeon's hand was still on his cheek and his thumb was stroking his skin gently. It made Sehun feel important, loved. "It's hard not to fall in love with you," the younger lets out and maybe it should be more surprising, maybe it should have made him feel at least a tiny bit nervous, but it hasn't. It just made him feel at ease because loving Junmyeon is one of the easiest things he's ever had to do, and in the middle of this mess, loving Junmyeon is the only thing Sehun can count on staying still.

"Making you fall in love with me has been my intention for a while now," Junmyeon says with a smile and suddenly all the stress Sehun felt because of school is gone, and the only thing remaining in his head and his heart is Junmyeon and how much Sehun loves him. The elder then leans closer and presses his lips against Sehun's forehead. He would be mad that Junmyeon didn't give him a proper kiss if he didn't feel so damn loved already. And considering how overwhelmed Sehun felt from only a forehead kiss, he wasn't sure if he's ready to find out how will a proper kiss make him feel.


End file.
